Family Guy: The Brian & Jacob series
by Vinneyv
Summary: Sooo sorry about the script format... But thank you for all the good reviews! you all rock! Episode 7 is now up! R&R PlEASE! Thanks for all you nice suporters!and... if you are wandering what gay brian looks like... LOOK AT MY PROFILE PIC! HA! LOL XD
1. Episode 1: Gay Brian or is he bi

**Family Guy **

Episode 1: Gay Brian…or is he bisexual… he could be just BI- curious… his holiday clothes are a little gay… well that is Lois's fault… hmm… well enjoy!

"**FAMILY GUY THEME MUSIC"**

[Peter walks in][Everyone is watching TV… except for Meg… she doesn't deserve it]

Peter: Great news everybody!

Lois: Uh… is this about that new bacon flavored bubble gum? [Stewie looks up in boredom]

Stewie: Ugh… I can already imagine... [Imagination bubble pops-up with a picture of a cheese burger with gum stuffed in it]Yuk?! [Twitches a little]

Peter thinks fast… [Paused]

_**Random anime narrator 1- **_hi my name is Victor! I will pop up every so often pointing out the obvious things to make thinks funnier…

_**Narrators 2-(Holliday) **_oh please funny? I'm the one that has to write your lines!? Give me some GOD-DAMN CREDIT?!

_**Victor- **_shut-up you are not part of this!!!__

_**Holliday- **_okay…fine then you write your own lines…

_**Victor-**_ NOOOO!!!

_**Holliday- **_okay then be quiet! Wait the show!

_**Victor-**_ oh yeah! Sorry lovers of not being educated with retardedly random shows…-Holliday: wait… I didn't write that… who the _**HELL**_ writes this crap! I hope his children grow up to have large ears…

[UN-paused]

Peter: No! Wait… they have that? Never mind that! [Peter moves out of the way putting his hand out to point him out.] Introducing a new part of the Griffin family…Jacob Green!

[He wears a black jacket, a Slipknot beanie ripped for his ears to poke out, a red collar, a yellow Guns n' Roses t-shirt, baggy blue jeans, and skateboard shoes. He has long caramel brown hair (Hair not fur. hair!?) he had the eyes of an innocent child. His fur (FUR NOT HAIR) was a soft sleek brown color that you just want to go to fall asleep in. His body was in shape. His face was absolutely perfect (you know… for a dog) he literally has the power to get anybody he wants… (Yes… and I do mean _**ANYBODY**_!!!!)]… Anyway...

Brian: Huh? [Brian gets up fast and walks toward Peter] What the hell Peter?! We agreed we wouldn't get another dog! Not after what happened last time… [Stewie looks around suspiciously]

Peter: Jacob! Puppy eye's… [Brian relaxes a little]

Brian: Peter… I'm a freaking dog that's not… [Jacob does the saddest puppy eyes you could ever imagine. Jacob lower lip begins to quiver and does a low cute whimpering sound]

Jacob: Mrr…Mrr… SniffSniff

Brian: SniffSniff [Tears a little] [Brian puts his hand in Jacobs face, covering his own] Okay! Okay! You win! He can stay in my room… just, just stop!? [Jacobs face reverts back to normal]

Jacob: Sweet!

[Pause]

_**Holliday- **_I just want to point out one thing…

_**Victor-**_ WHAT?!

_**Holliday-**_ Jacobs hot…

_**Victor- **_that's it…

_**Holliday- **_yep…now back to the show!

[UN pause]

[In the kitchen Lois was cooking]Ding

Lois: DINNER! [Brian snaps out of it]

Brian: What the hell was I thinking! [He points at Jacob] you're going to try and steal my family you son of… [Jacob sticks his hand out in front of Brian's face]

Jacob: Dude! Chill… [Jacob sits on the couch] Why don't you go eat?

Brian: Umm… not hungry.

Jacob: Then come in here and chill with me.

Brian: … Umm… okay? Sure.

Jacob: So… uh… how old are you? [Crosses his legs like a strait guy]

Brian: eight… well forty-eight in dog years.

Jacob: I'm seven… forty-two in dog years. So remotely the same. [Brian pulls out a box of cigarettes and lights up one]

Brian: You know what? Your pretty cool, you know…WAIT… you smoke? [Putting the box in front of Jacob]

Jacob: … uh… no…

Brian: okay… [Putting the box of cigarettes away] So… what exactly do you like to do?" [Jacob perks his head in the air]

Jacob: Oh! I draw, play guitar, skateboard, and write… pretty much average teenage stuff… well the only thing different is that my IQ is higher than most. How high is your IQ?

Brian: Huh? Oh…132. (Confidently)[Jacob looks over in a shameful way.]

Jacob: PFFT that's it? I expected much more… mine is 193. [Brian cocks his head over fast.] – Hehehehehe cocks…

Brian: What the hell? 193! That's almost 200?![Jacob looks over]

Jacob: No shit, captain obvious…

**[LATER THAT DAY]**

[Stewie is on the floor planning to kill Lois… as usual]

Stewie: come on… [Jacob looks over]

Jacob: huh… [Stewie squints his eyes]

Stewie: Now… how would I kill Lois? Hmm… yes… I shall use this?! HA!

Jacob: … [Jacob walks toward Stewie and places his hand on his head kneeling down] okay. I have no idea why you would want to kill someone as great as Lois… but heres what I would do… I would cut her up into many pieces while she's asleep. Then emplace her in a bag and stuff her in my old math teacher's filing cabinet… man … I loved that thing… I could fit up too four dead people on one shelf! Ah… I wish I had one… [He relaxes a little]

Stewie: … Are you psychotic? [Jacob looks over]

Jacob: … no… I just happen to know various ways of killing people… Bubye-now! [He leaves]

Stewie: I swear to god he's psychotic?! God-damn…he's worse than Steven King writing a book while on drugs… [NO GIMMICK HAPPENS] Hello? Damn you accursed writer?!!

Jacob: that doesn't deserve a Random Gimmick!!!

Stewie: SHUT- UP JACOB!!! YOUR NOT PART OF THIS!?

**[OUTSIDE THE BATHROOM]** –Peter: Hehehehehe… faggot part…

Thinking-"Brian": Hmm… Jacob left the door open. Guess I should close it… [Jacob is flexing in the mirror] [Brian stares]

Jacob: MAN! I AM SO HOT! [Brian continues to stare]

"Brian": WHOA! He's hot! Damn… I would take him any day!? WHAT THE HELL!? AM I THINKING ABOUT A DUDE! What the hell is wrong with me? First I didn't like him…and now this… [Stewie walks up to Brian]

Stewie: What the_** HELL**_ are you doing? [Brian jumps back and yelps a little]

Brian: WHAT!! N-N-NOTHING!? [Stewie smiles and points at Brian]

Stewie: oh my god! Don't tell me Brian?! … Your bisexual!?

Brian: Shut-up…

Stewie: Oh! Oh! This… This just too good!? [Brian points at Stewie]

Brian: No! No! Sh-Shut the fuck up! I am not!

[Stewie smacks his own face with stupidity]

Stewie: … I'm not stupid… you need to stop living you're past life…

Brian: Huh?

Stewie: Brian… there is no such thing as strait anymore… especially you!

Brian: YES I AM!

Stewie: You LIE Brian! [He grabs Brian by the collar and smacks him across the face]

Brian: OWWWW! What the HELL was that for?!

Stewie: For being stupid?!… Think of all the things you did that make you gay…

Brian: Uh… you do know that I only did all that stuff to make the show more interesting… even Seth Macfalaine said so in the Comic Convention in 2007…

Stewie: Really? I did not know that… hmm… well in that case carry on then… [He waves good-bye] [Brian goes back to staring at Jacob]

"Brian": this is so wrong of me… but it feels so right… [Jacob is still staring at himself (that is a long ass time)]

Jacob: You know what… I shouldn't keep this all to myself… I should share this with everyone! [Jacob slams the door open lifting his arms in the air] So? What did you think Brian? [Brian falls on the floor]

Brian: What the fuck?! Where you…

Jacob: Yes I can hear … you two are loud how can I not… I can see too you know… and in colors…

Brian: But why do you look so happy?

Jacob: I'm bisexual, dude. [Turns around and starts to walk to the bathroom] you coming or not? [Brian gets up]

Brian: But your going to go take a shower… so why would you want me with you… I'm nothing special…

Jacob: sign Yes you are…as a matter of fact…I think your kind of cute… besides you stopped and stared at me for a reason… so that must mean you want to take a shower with me… so what will it be? Yes… or no?

Brian: YES!!! [Brian smiles and hugs Jacob]

Jacob: Then get your ass over here!

**[IN THE BATHROOM WITH THE DOOR SHUT]**

[They kiss. Jacob stumbles on top of Brian (still kissing)] [they get into the shower and turns it on] [Brian hugs Jacob from behind clenching his fingers together tightly not letting go]

Jacob: Hey! Hey! Easy dude… I'm not going any where…

Brian: giggles sorry… [Jacob turns around and kisses Brian] [They fall into the bottom of the tub] [Jacob is on top of Brian]-Not sex related!

Jacob: I'm guessing you love me, huh?

Brian: Yes, I do! I love you, man.

Jacob: lets finish what we started later… mkay? [Brian smiles gaily]

Brian: okay… [Brian puts his hand on his cheek and strokes his hair] can we go see my cousin down at west Quahog after this?

Jacob: Why? [While closing into his face for another kiss]

Brian: Well… lets just say… he's an expert on gay and bisexual things… heh…

Jacob: Well that's nice…[they kiss again]

**[LATER THAT SAME DAY…]**

Knock! Knock! Knock! [Jasper answers the door] [Jasper swings his arms in the air]

Jasper: Brian! What a huge surprise! Come here and give me a hug! [He hugs Brian] Brian, honey! I haven't seen you in ages! [He looks at the person behind Brian] [They stop hugging]

Jasper: You know what's weird? That person behind you looks a lot like my ex-boyfriend! Jacob Green!

Jacob: … Oh my god… don't tell me… Jasper?

Jasper: Can I kiss you one more time? –Inter Brian: what the fuck…tear

"Brian": Grrrr… he's mine… you are so lucky you are my cousin… (Inter Brian: Jacob! You ass?! Jacob… you are such a man whore…)

(Inter Brian: … you hate me… your thinking about it…)

Jacob: I don't know…

Jasper: Please? -Brian: NEVER! HE'S MINE!

[Pause]

_**Victor**_: random anime moments may occur in these scripts… we will point them out… [He's holding a cup of… something] Shit… am I still on?

_**Holliday**_: Boo! Get off the page!

**Trent** -Don't ask…

Random Anime moment! –Has just occurred…

Jacob: like I said… I don't know… its up to my new boy friend…

Jasper: give me the details… what does he look like?

Jacob: He's short, white, has a big black nose and wears a goofy red collar.

Brian: HEY?!

Jacob: Hi… [He waves]

Brian: I hate you…

Jacob: I love you too…

Jasper: BRIAN! YOUR BISEXUAL?

Brian: … yeah… (Not confidently)

Jasper: … lets go inside…

Jacob: OH WAIT! Brian can I? You know… kiss Jasper.

Brian: … Ah… What the hell go ahead. [Jacob kisses Jasper with his hand going up his shirt] –Brian: … what the fuck…he never did that for me…tear

**[INSIDE]**

[Jasper crosses his legs gaily]

Jasper: … So… what's it like being with another man? You like it? [Jacob sits on Brian's lap sitting on the couch. Brian holds him by the chest] Wait! Have you ever been with other men?

Brian: Yep! You know… this is gayer than the time that peter found the death note…

(Victor: stupidity is contagious… especial this guy… wait! Is that death note?)

**[FLASHBACK] **

Peter: man, this notebook is freaking sweet! Better put my name in it so I don't lose it… [Ryuk is behind Peter laughing] [Peter writes his name in it] [40 seconds later…] [Peter falls over dead with his arm twisted behind him]

(Victor: …)

Jasper: Well now that I know that your bisexual, I'm gonna tell you a funny story… [Jacobs eyes got wider in a puppyish way]

Jacob: ooh… is this the gay bar one?

Jasper: Yes…

Jacob: AWSOME! [Brian is rubbing Jacobs belly]

Brian: Huh? Oh …this may be good… if Jacob likes it anyway…

Jasper: FLASHBACK!

[In the limousine (flashback)] [Jacob is hugging Jasper]

Jasper: hey look outside it's a gay bar! Can we go in?

Jacob: Sure!

Jasper: you know what else? They're having a "gay" contest! We both know who would win… right?

Jacob: Yup!

Jasper/ Jacob: ME! [Awkward silence occurs] [Jasper sits on a different seat and looks at Jacob]

Jasper: okay? Did you just say you can beat me at a "gay" contest? You're not even gay?

Jacob: So what? I've beaten you at everything else…

Jasper: I bet you 200 bucks that you don't have the balls to do it…

Jacob: DEAL… okay… get me… a pair of violet skinny jeans, a tight pink t-shit, a man purse, eye liner, black lip stick, a right hand fish net glove, girls jacket, red converse, a rainbow colored beanie, a rainbow colored wrist band that says "gay" on it, and a green belt… then I will go up there and act gay as _**HELL**_!

Jasper: Heres my "way ahead of you" bag… -Victor: that's just weird… how would he know… suspicious…

[Outside the gay bar]

Jacob/ Jasper: It's a bet! [They shake on it]

[Inside the gay bar] [Jasper is at the bar drinking a martini] [Jacob goes up behind Jasper] [You don't see Jacob]

Jacob: So… what do you think Jasper?

[Jasper turns around]

Jasper: Oh my fucking god?! Jacob? Is that really you? [Camera turns to Jacob] [Jacob poses gaily]

Jacob: Yes it is… aren't I dead sexy?

Jasper: HOLY SHIT! –Trent: cock… dick…

Jacob: I know, Hun… prepare to lose…

Jasper: Oh god…

[Pause]

Holliday: …oh… that is so not right … he's hot when he's gay too? I hate you Victor… I hope you die in a ditch…

Victor: Did I write _**THAT**_?!

Holliday: Oh stop complaining… you know you love him!

[UN pause]

[In Jasper's living room]

Brian: How about long story cut short… you failed miserably didn't you… [Jasper's head is down in shame]

Jasper: … yep… [Jacob jumps out of his seat like an anime character and sticks his thumbs up in the air]

Jacob: EPIC FAIL!!! [Brian is sitting behind him]

Brian: ………… [Jasper's eyes turn anime]

Jasper: Awkward anime moment… - (Victor: Hey! He did it for me!)

**[Credits] ****"FAMILY GUY THEME MUSIC"**

_Starring as himself and Jacob Green_

**Alex Shelton **

_Original show_

**Seth Macfalaine**

_Adapted by_

**Victor Grasselino**

**Holliday Downs**

**Seth Green**

**Thomas Taylor**

**Andrew Lott**

**Trent Todd**

**Nickayla Smith **

**Anissa Alexander**

**Frankie Jackson**

**Cheyenne Jackson**

**Brian Rendon**

**Derec Foster **

**Zee Chance**

**Chance Floyd **

**Jimi Summers **

**Dominique Stowbridge**

**Mila Kunis**

**Johnny Brenna**

**Jordan Faddis**

_To my girlfriend who thinks this is f*cking hilarious… _

**Rebecca Doster**

_Special thanks to_

**Victor Grasselino**

**Trent Todd**

**Jimi Summers**

**Seth Macfalaine**

**Holliday Downs**

**Chance Floyd**

_Writer of the scripts_

**Trent Todd**

**Zee Chance**

**Victor Grasselino**

**A Fox Ember Production!**

**Co. workers with Flicktoon Studios!**

**Thanks for Reading!!!**


	2. Episode 2: I love you Dudes?

**Family Guy**

Episode 2: I love you… dudes? (I got bored…)

"**FAMILY GUY THEME MUSIC"**

[Loud beeping noise outside] [Jacob looks through the blinds]

Jacob: BRIAN?!

Brian: WHAT?! [He yells back]

Jacob: Some idiot is parking in our driveway?!

Brian: Well _**DO**_ something?!

Jacob: BRIAN! I'M TOO LAZY TO GET OF MY ASS AND DO IT!

Brian: …… urgh…

[45 minutes later…]

Random voice yells outside- WHOOO HOOO! YEAH?!

[Jacob opens the blinds]

Jacob: BRIAN?!

Brian: WHAT NOW?!

Jacob: There's a guy streaking across the yard!?

Brian: What the fuck?

"Jacob": Great… he's coming toward the window…

_**SMACK?!**_

Person/ Dog thing…: Sup Jacob… [His body was pressed up against the window] [Jacob's eyes were wide open]

Jacob: What the fuck are you doing, Alex?

Alex: Streaking, Duh?! [He presses his nose against the window]

Alex: Come on?! Let me sleep over! Please? I'll be good! I promise. [In a desperate voice]

Jacob: sign… fine… go home and get some… [Alex was already dressed and had his things ready for the sleep over before he was finish telling him to do so]

How the hell did you get… you know what… never mind. Just get your ass in here. [1hour later…]

[Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock song selection]

Jacob: Alex! Check this out! [Lands on the song through the fire and flames (by Dragonforce 2006)] [Then he selects the difficulty of expert] UNBOTED?!

Alex: … that song? Are you nuts? [Jacob looks over in a crazy way] … no… I was wrong… YOU'RE PSYCHOTIC?!! [Jacob smiles and looks away] [TV (no sound just word): Good look]

Alex: Holy shit! That's it?!! [The notes on guitar hero start coming] [Jacob hits every single not on the game] ……

Jacob: smiles … [8 minutes later…]

Alex: … 100%?! On expert! [He reaches over and scratches Jacob on the back] [He arches his back a little]

Jacob: What the hell dude? [Alex jumps back]

Alex: SORRY BAD REACTION?! – (victor: to what?)

Jacob: Dude its okay. Just don't do it again, okay?

Alex: Okay… [30 minutes later…] Bite!

Jacob: Dude?! [Alex hugs Jacob around the waist]

Alex: I can't take it any more… [He kisses Jacob] [Brian walks in] [They are still kissing at this point]

Brian: Hey Jacob you got any…… [He stopped dramatically] [Jacob pushes Alex away]

Jacob: What the fuck dude?! [Alex covers his own face in embarrassment and then sniffs in sadness]

Alex: I'm sorry?!... I… I…I GOT TO USE THE BATHROOM?!

Jacob: For what?

Alex: What do you think?! [Running up the stair saying this] [Jacob's jaws drop]

"Jacob": What do_** I THINK**_? _**I THINK**_ I'm gonna be sick if he does what I hope he doesn't do… [Jacob walks up to Brian in a shameful way]

Jacob: I'm sooo sorry… I didn't do it?!... I swear?! You can even ask Alex?! It's his entire fault?! LITERALY?!!! … Are you… okay? Brian?

Brian: … that was…

Jacob: Oh man… here it comes… I can feel it…

Brian: HOT!!! [Jacob does his confused look]

Jacob: okay…that… I did not expect at all…Brian? Were you smoking pot?

Brian: No…

Jacob: Mentally ill?

Brian: No…

Jacob: okay… just making sure… anyway… I'm going to the mall… our first gig? [Jacob kisses Brian] You coming to the mall with me?

Brian: hmmm… okay.

[At the mall]

[Cody and Jacob are playing the guitar solo of Sweet child o' mine] [One hour later]

Daren: Cody, that was awesome! [Daren looks like a mixture of Brian and Jacob. He has white fur like Brian, his collar is blue, has no t-shirt or shoes on, wears a green jacket, black eye liner and baggy blue jeans] [He is also the bass guitarist]

Cody: WAIT! You complemented me! [He's a black German shepherd mix wearing a red collar]

Daren: So what?

Cody: Does that mean we're dating now?

Daren: NO!!!

[Alex walks up to Jacob. Daren and Cody are arguing in the back ground]

[Pause]

Victor: I'm sooo… bored… [Holliday is covering her eyes looking away]

Holliday: This is horrible… just… just end it?!

Victor: … is it really that bad?

Trent: Yes! Yes it is?!

Victor: Good god it is!? Well… see you in episode three peoples?!

[Credits] **"FAMILY GUY THEME MUSIC"**

_Starring as himself and Jacob Green_

**Alex Shelton **

_Original show_

**Seth Macfalaine**

_Adapted by_

**Victor Grasselino**

**Holliday Downs**

**Seth Green**

**Thomas Taylor**

**Andrew Lott**

**Trent Todd**

**Nickayla Smith **

**Anissa Alexander**

**Frankie Jackson**

**Cheyenne Jackson**

**Brian Rendon**

**Derec Foster **

**Zee Chance**

**Chance Floyd **

**Jimi Summers **

**Dominique Stowbridge**

**Mila Kunis**

**Johnny Brenna**

**Jordan Faddis**

_To my girlfriend who thinks this is f*cking hilarious… _

**Rebecca Doster**

_Special thanks to_

**Victor Grasselino**

**Trent Todd**

**Jimi Summers**

**Seth Macfalaine**

**Holliday Downs**

**Chance Floyd**

_Writer of the scripts_

**Trent Todd**

**Zee Chance**

**Victor Grasselino**

**A Fox Ember Production!**

**Co. workers with Flicktoon Studios!**

**Thanks for Reading!!!**


	3. Episode 3: A Christmas Carol

**Family Guy**

Episode 3: A Christmas Carol

[Jacob and Brian sleep in the same bed][Jacob sits up on the bed] (Ear twitches)[Jacob stretches and yawns][He looks over and smiles][Brian was curled up in a ball with a faint smile and tail wagging][Jacob reaches over and touches Brian's shoulder][Brian jumps a little]

Brian: Holy Shit [look at Jacob with wide eyes]

Jacob: Good morning Brian! [Brian turns around]

Brian: Morning! So… what do you want for an early Christmas present? [Jacob Leans in]

Jacob: …well… [Brian sits up straight] Let's just say…its _**LOADS**_ of fun at the end… [Brian's expression goes blank. His eyes widen as well]

Brian: Uhh……………… [He pushes Brian against the wall] Whoa! Whoa! Come on now, Jacob… stop! You're uh… wait you mean now? [Waving his hands in Jacobs face]

Jacob: Right now!!! [He kisses Brian]

[CENSORED bar is across the entire screen

Brian: Heh… Heh.

Jacob: shhhh…

Brian: OH GOD STOP?!

Jacob: DUDE?! … Lower your voice…

[Random anime moment below]

Holliday: DEAR GOD?! LOOK AWAY?!!! (Doggie Style) [Mesmerized (Victor)] – He pretends to be…

"Victor": Heh! Heh! Get it... Doggie style!

Trent [What the fuck? Why the hell is he on?] [Holliday turns to Victor and starts waving her arms angrily in the air] (Still mesmerized)

Holliday: Are you _**MESMERIZED**_?! You perv…

Victor: Oh the naughtiness! Heh! Heh!

Trent- Don't ask… [Holliday crosses her arms and looks away]

Holliday: You are definitely gay or something of the sort… ╬ -anger mark [Victor drops the censored bar and points at Holliday] "Trent": It's almost time…

Victor: Shut up… [Trent jumps out and waves his arms saying something random]

Trent: Uyargha?! –Arnold Schwarzenegger voice

Holliday/ Victor: ? [We is confused]

_**RANDOM **_Anime moment –Has just occurred

[CENSORED bar goes away] – Is it over…

[Jacob is on Brian whispering]

Jacob: By the way Brian… look up… [Brian smiles a little]

Brian: Why?

Jacob: Just do it?! [Brian looks up. His eyes widen]

[The entire ceiling is coved in mistle toe]

Brian: HOLY SH…… [Jacob covers his mouth]

Jacob: Brian?! Lower your voice dude… [Brian sits up]

[Still looking up at the ceiling]

Brian: ?! … Uh… Please tell me that its only in my room? Right…

Jacob: Nope… the entire house is covered!

Brian: Oh… shit… uh… tell me. What's your other wish?

Jacob: Well… [Leaning in toward Brain] I want you kiss me in front of the family.

Brian: OH GOD! [Brian gets up and sits on the side of the bed] I… I… I don't know Jacob… I mean I love you… I mean really _**LOVE**_ you but… peter would put us through hell… you know this. [Jacob gets up]

Jacob: Whatever… [He gets dressed] then don't… I'm leaving then.

[Brian jumps off the bed and walks up to Jacob] [He begins to cry]

Brian: Oh, oh god… are… are you breaking up with me? I… I…… [Jacob puts his hand on Brian's cheek]

Jacob: Dude! Relax. I'm just going to the mall to cool off… just for a little while, okay? [Jacob kisses Brian] See ya later Brian. (Shut!) [Brian stares at the door]

(A random gimmick is about to occur)

Brian: Aww… man… this more awkward then the time a gay anime character came to our front door… (Ding Dong!) [Brian answers the door] [A gay anime character comes in]

[Random Gimmick below]

Anime Person: Who's been a bad boy? [Smacking a leather whip on the palm of his hand] [Stewie walks by raising his hand]

Stewie: Oh… that would be me…

Anime Person: Oh… wrong house… sorry… [Brian shuts the door] [Brian and Stewie stare at each other for a minute]

Brian: Uh… that… wasn't weird at all…

Stewie: Your telling me. [Jacob yells from up stairs]

Jacob: BRIAN?! YOU KNOW YOU WOULD OF ENJOYED THAT!!!

Brian: SHUT UP JACOB?! [Stewie is giggling in the background] What the fuck are you laughing at? [Stewie starts to whistle and act as if he did nothing wrong]

Stewie: … nothing…

[This random gimmick is now over]

**[JASPER'S HOUSE]**

[Brian is wearing his gayish HO! HO! HO! Sweater] [he is clenching Jasper's shoulders shaking him a little, crying]

Brian: I made Jacob upset man! What do I do? [He lets go of Jasper with his head facing down]

Jasper: Well… you did say that he kissed you… right?

Brian: Yeah… but he looked so depressed…

Jasper: Don't worry! He'll be fine in a couple of hours! So… until then… why don't we go shopping at the mall? [Brian looks up]

Brian: What? I… I don't know…

Jasper: Aw… come on… it'll be fun! Please?

[Brian rolls his eyes]

Brian: Oh fine… [Jasper jumps up]

[At the freaking mall…]

[Jasper and Brian are walking around the mall] [Jasper's arm is around Brian]

Jasper: So… how do you feel?

Brian: A lot better. Thanks… sorry about before…

Jasper: Sorry? Aw come on. Don't be, I'm your cousin! And like I've always told you come to me when you are in need for an extra hand… and I can't pass that down… right! [Rubbing the top of his head]

Brian: [Giggling] Alright! Alright! [Jasper stops] … what is it?

Jasper: A RAINBOW STORE!!! Oh, let's go inside!

Brian: WHAT?! No! Absolutely not! [Jasper squints his eyes and grabs Brian by the sweater and pulls him inside] [Jaspers looking around]

Jasper: Ooh! Look at what I found!

Brian: What?

Jasper: Pink doggie collar!!!

Brian: Oh… well I think it suits you perfectly.

Jasper: Oh. It's not for me sweetie.

Brian: Uh… I don't really think pink is … "Jacob"… ya know… [Jasper shakes his head in disagreement]

Jasper: It's for you… [Shoving it in his face]

Brian: WHOA!!! NO! NO! NOWAY! HELL NO?!

Jasper: Aw… _COME ON_?! At least try it on?! [Brian crosses his arms and looks the other way]

Brian: No! Absolutely not!

Jasper: Please?

Brian: NO!?! [Jasper hand cuffs Brian to him] …you're not gonna let me go until I try it on… are you…

Jasper: Nope…

Brian: Okay. I give…Where the hell did you get these hand cuffs?

Jasper: I got it at Wal- mart on sale for 24.99…

Brian: Okay… I don't wanna know…

[Sometime later…]

Jasper: Oh my GOD! You look fabulous! [Brian is looking at himself in the mirror in boredom] [His eyes widen a little]

Brian: … you know… what's weird is the fact that I don't look that bad in pink… [Still bored]

Jasper: Brian! You look more fabulous than I did the last time I went to Los Vegas…

[Jasper is sitting on an air plane wearing large 1950's sun glasses] [Jacob looks over]

Jacob: You look like old lady… take those ridiculous things off?! Can you even see?

Jasper: … Nope…

[Dropping Brian off]

Jasper: Well… it was fun while it lasted… but… it has to end somewhere… Besides its Christmas Eve! So… stop fighting with Jacob and spend some time with him… Okay?

Brian: … Alright… [Brian gets out of the car and shuts the door] Oh! By the way… for everything you have done for me. And the pink collar. [Jasper smiles]

Jasper: No problem.

Brian: See ya later! [Jasper waves good-bye and drives off]

[Inside]

[Brian walks up to Jacob in embarrassment]

Jacob: … What's up with the pink collar?

Brian: Huh… Oh… Jasper got it for me… you like it?

Jacob: Ehh… it's alright I guess… I'm not much of a pink person…

Brian: (Fake cough) Right. So… I've been thinking about the present you wanted. So here's my response… yes…

Jacob: REALLY?! DUDE! THAT'S KICKASS!? [Jacob grabs Brian by the hand and pull him in too the living room] [Jacob leans in for a kiss]

Everyone: OH GOD, WHAT THE HELL?! [Kissing has just occurred]

Lois: … oh my god…

Stewie: No! No! (Sniff)… Damn you Brian?!

Peter: Holy Shit Brian?! You're a faggot? Heh. Heh. Heh… faggot… [Meg runs up stairs crying] [Victor pops up with a camera] (Meg also has hotdogs in her pocket)

-don't ask why she has the hotdogs…

Victor: (Click!) Feel the burn of the puppy love, bitch?! (Click!) … Emotional breakdown… this is a moment to remember… (Click!) [Trent runs across the screen]

Trent: OH YEAH?! I'M IN FAMILY GUY BITCHES?! Oh… one more thing… Uyarguyargie?! –Arnold Schwarzenegger voice

[Refrigerator door opening sound]

Holliday: Where the hell did the hotdogs I bought yesterday go?!

[Victor looks up the stair case]

Victor/ Trent: …ewe… you don't want to know…

[Now back to the show] [Everyone leaves]

Jacob: Good… their gone! Anyway… I've got a pretty huge Christmas present for you…

Brian: You do? Well… what is it? [Getting up]

Jacob: Well… here?! [Jacob blushes a little] [Jacob tosses a small navy blue box toward Brian] [Brian opens the box and begins to cry]

Brian: Oh my god… Jacob… are… you asking to marry me? [Peter pops out of nowhere]

Jacob: Where the hell did you come from?

Peter: … You don't need to know…… you to being faggots is worse than the time I starred as Toby in Naruto Shippuden…

[In a movie]

Toby: You are indeed the nine tailed fox spirit… Uzumaki Naruto…

Naruto: Who the hell are you?

Toby: I'm… [Slowly taking off his mask]

[Random anime narrator5 Anissa Alexander jumps up]

Anissa: OH YEAH?!

Manager: Mama… Please take your seat.

"Trent": Wait for it…

Random anime narrator4 Nickayla Smith/ Victor/ Holliday: ?!?!?!?!?!

[The movie…]

Toby: PETER GRIFFIN?! Heh! Heh! Heh!

[Trent jumps up cheering]

Trent: WHOO?! OH HELL YEAH?! I WROTE THAT PEOPLES!!! [Everyone] –SHHHH?!

[Now back to the show]

[Jacob blushes a little]

Jacob: Oh! We're not actual like this! We were just faking it… plus look at the ceiling… [Peter looks up]

Peter: … That's a lot of green and red shit on the ceiling…

Jacob: It's called "mistle toe"

Peter: ……… Oh! Okay, okay… that's why you kissed! Okay GOT IT! Well… see ya guys later then! [Peter leaves the room]

Jacob: Okay… before fat man comes back?! Yes… or No?

Brian: HELL FUCKING YEAH?! [Hugs Jacob hard] [Jacobs face turns red from lack of air]

Jacob: I THINK I KNOW HOW PIMPLES FEEL?!

**[2 Months later…]**

[Jacob is hugging Brian from behind]

Brian: Come on! Stop!…

Jacob: … You know what? You do look good in pink!

Brian: Thanks… good thing we left Lois and them behind…

Jacob: I did that for you! [Jasper walks in]

Jasper: So… you like the pink tuxedo?

Brian: I love it! [Jasper sticks his arm out]

Jasper: Ready, Hun?

Brian: … Yep… [He breathes in nervously and smiles]

[They walk out. Everyone they knew (Except for Lois and them) was there. Even some of the gay community] [Jasper hugs Brian]

Jasper: … I told you I would help whenever you needed it… [Hugs Brian again] … I'm proud of you… good luck to you two… [He sits down] [Jacob looks over]

Jacob: … Trent? You're here? You know that your gonna see kissing… right?

Dog form- Trent: Ah… at this point I really don't care… you love who you love. Besides… I don't think you count… you defy the laws of physics…

Jacob: OH!! I get it! I love that! I should make that into a t-shirt! Ha! Ha! Ha!

Trent: Ooh! And it should say this… So what if I'm gay… when you look this good… you're aloud to defy the laws of physics!

Jacob: THAT'S PERFECT?!

Trent/ Jacob: HA! HA! HA! HA! [Brian taps Jacob's cheek]

Brian: Dude.

Jacob: Huh? OH! Sorry… go on… [_And thus the marriage began… and the start of the amazing part of the series!_]

[Credits] end…

Jacob: WHOA!!! Hold up! Before this ends… Brian is indeed bisexual and I got proof… but I don't feel like explain it…well bye… Oh read the paragraph below. It will make you giggle…

This script has a lot of words on it but doesn't say much of anything… you must feel fairly stupid by now since you sat there wasting your time reading it… well your almost to the end so you might as well go ahead and finish it. CONGRADULATIONS! You've made it to the second to the last sentence. What a loser.

[Credits] **"FAMILY GUY THEME MUSIC"**

_Starring as himself and Jacob Green_

**Alex Shelton **

_Original show_

**Seth Macfalaine**

_Adapted by_

**Victor Grasselino**

**Holliday Downs**

**Seth Green**

**Thomas Taylor**

**Andrew Lott**

**Trent Todd**

**Nickayla Smith **

**Anissa Alexander**

**Frankie Jackson**

**Cheyenne Jackson**

**Brian Rendon**

**Derec Foster **

**Zee Chance**

**Chance Floyd **

**Jimi Summers **

**Dominique Stowbridge**

**Mila Kunis**

**Johnny Brenna**

**Jordan Faddis**

_To my girlfriend who thinks this is f*cking hilarious… _

**Rebecca Doster**

_Special thanks to_

**Victor Grasselino**

**Trent Todd**

**Jimi Summers**

**Seth Macfalaine**

**Holliday Downs**

**Chance Floyd**

_Writer of the scripts_

**Trent Todd**

**Zee Chance**

**Victor Grasselino**

**A Fox Ember Production!**

**Co. workers with Flicktoon Studios!**

**Thanks for Reading!!!**

* * *

_Okay. So if you liked this series and wish to be part of it don't hesitate to ask!!! Please R&R thanks for reading!_


	4. Episode 4: Gay BrianFor real this time

**Family Guy**

Episode 4:Gay Brian (for real this time)

"**FAMILY GUY THEME MUSIC"**

[Brian comes down the stairs][He acts exactly like Jasper, even his voice has gone gayer][Everyone is watching TV]

Brain: Look at my new fashion line! [Posing] [He is wearing a pink t-shirt like Meg's, his old red collar, and tight light blue jeans]

Jacob: … What the hell are you wearing?

Brain: … Clothes…

Stewie: Really? I haven't noticed your bright pink T-shirt!? God you're brighter then Einstein was …

(Gimmick below)

Einstein: Eureka!?

(Gimmick ends)

Brian: … Oh… I got to go to the mall to meet Jasper… [He picks Jacob up and kisses him] that… is the good stuff…

Jacob: …heh… [Brian waves good-bye wiggling his fingers at the same time] [Jacob sits down]

Meg: Sooo…

Jacob: What?

Meg: Is he a good kisser?

Jacob: An amazing one!

Meg: Do you like him better gay looking or strait?

Jacob: … Gay. And that's only because he's so much fun to be around! Oh… he's bi not gay… I think. Now… any more questions? [Trent comes in randomly through the front door] [He raids the kitchen for a beer and comes and sits in the living room]

Trent: Who the hell talks to Meg and doesn't throw up…

Peter: FINALY!!! Someone who understands me!!!

Jacob: … you are a very awkward person to be around…

Meg: Anyway… yeah I do. Is he good at it?

Trent: And how is it even possible…

Jacob: Trent… SHUT THE FUCK UP?! Anyway…at what?

Trent: ……

Meg: You know… in bed.

Lois: Meg! That's enough! Jacob doesn't have to answer if he…

Jacob: Ah… it's okay… I don't mind people knowing about my sexuality… oh. And to answer your question… the word is… awesome!!!

Chris: It's a good thing you look badass…

Jacob: I know… otherwise… yeah you can probably figure the rest out…

[Everybody leaves the room except Stewie] [Trent goes home]

Stewie: I hope every time that you do it you lose something of close value… oh and one more thing… every time you kiss you're basically solemnizing Jesus … just want to point that out… [Jacob leans into his ear (talking in a low creepy tone)]

Jacob: and every time you sleep with Rupert… you're thinking about me and Brian… am I correct…

Stewie: Fuck you…

Jacob: I… already did… [Jacob goes up stairs]

Stewie: ………

[One hour later…]

[Everyone is watching TV down stairs again] [Brian burst through the front door] [Brian jumps out in front of Jacob with his knees bent slightly, arms extended and eyes squinted a little]

Brian: Guess what everyone!!!

Jacob: You got a piercing…

[Brian droops in disappointment]

Brian: … Aww… how did you know?

Jacob: I can see it…

Brian: Isn't this gold earring gorgeous?!

Meg: I want one!!!

Lois: No.

Meg: No fair?! Chris gets one but I don't?!

Peter: Shut up Meg…

Jacob: Anyway… It's beautiful…

Brian: I love you… [Jumps onto Jacobs lap]

Stewie: Urgh… I swear you guys are worse to watch than a yoai… [No gimmick happens] okay… I'm getting real sick of this man…

Jacob: Shut up… you don't deserve one…

Lois: Wait… I thought you were bisexual…

Brian: Nope…

Lois: … then… Brian… are you… Gay? [Brian crosses his legs and raises his hand]

Brian: Guilty as charged!!!!!! [Jacob looks at him in a weirded out way]

Jacob: You're beginning to freak me out a little…

Brian: I'm sorry… but… ever since I came out of the closet… it's been interesting.

Jacob: So I've noticed…

Brian: Oh yeah! You want to go to the Drunken Clam with me and Jasper?

Jacob: Eh… sure. Why not.

Lois: Well Peter is going over there soon… why don't you guys get a ride from him…

Peter: I don't know Lois… remember the last time I gave gay guys a ride and let them stay over for dinner…

[At home]

Peter: I … I don't feel comfortable doing this…

Gay Guy1: It's okay… just relax…

Peter: Ehhhhhhh?!

Gay Guy2: lift your leg higher! Ow…

Peter: Okay! Okay… ehhhhhhh (Sniff)

Gay Guys1 &2: Yesss?!

Peter: My ass hurts?! [Shows them playing Twister]

Gay Guy1: Playing twister can do this to you….

[Gimmick ends]

Jacob: if you're gonna be a gay guy at least change your hair style…

Brian: What's wrong with it? [Jacob rubs the top of his head to spike his hair]

Jacob: There… a nice gay spike! You know what… you do look good in gay clothes. [They kiss]

Lois: Well at least there's a bright side to all this…

Meg: What's that mom?

Lois: HA! HA?! I'M FREE FROM BRIAN TRYING TO KISS ME?!! KISS THIS BITCH?! HA! HA?! [Sticking her middle finger up in the air running up stairs] [They all stare at the stairs]

[At the Drunken Clam]

[Brian is stirring his drink] [Brian's hair is spiked. He is wearing his old red collar, a blue long sleeved button-up shirt under a light green vest, a pair of tight orange pants, and pink boots with white trims]

Joe: okay… I'll say it… WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DRINKING?!

Brian: It's called a poptini… I was browsing through the stuff in the basement and found an old issue of In Style Magazine and read about it…

Jasper: Oh! I think I have that issue!

Brian: Ahhh… it really was the most helpful one…

Jasper: It really was… hmm…

Brian: What?...

Jasper: That looks good…

Brian: Would you like some?

Jasper: Okay!

Brian: You know… ever since you turned me gay… I've been so much happier! Thank you… for opening up the world to me…

Jasper: Aww… come here… [They hug for a moment]

Quagmire: Okay… sooo… Jacob…

Jacob: Yeah…

Quagmire: Do you drink?

Jacob: Only on New Year's Eve…

Joe: Brian… your kind of creeping me out… you feeling okay?

Brian: Never better?! I should have done this a long time ago!

Jasper: Tell me about it! [Brian and Jasper giggle together]

Peter: fag…

Brian: You wish you were…

Jasper: Good one! Sooo… I've taught you well I presume…

Brian: Yes… yes you have…

Jacob: Well… I… uh… got to go to the bathroom… [Jacob leaves the table] [Brian whispers to Quagmire]

Brian: Quagmire… hey Quagmire… [Quagmire looks over in a weirded out way]

Quagmire: Yeeeaah?

Brian: I like you…

Joe: … Well… I better get going…

Brian: Yeah… why don't you, Clevland, Jasper,and Peter get going… [They leave the table]

Quagmire: Hey… Where you guys going?! [He stares at Brian for a moment] …… okay. If we're gonna do this we're gonna do this my way… [Jacob comes out of the bathroom]

Jacob: BRIAN?!

Brian: Huh? Oh?! Jacob! I… I was just…

Jacob: Were… were you gonna _**DO QUAGMIRE**_?!

Brian: Uh… uh… no…

Jacob: You're lying to me Brian…

Brian: Uh… No I'm not.

Jacob: Tell me or I use _**IT**_?!

Brian: What's _**IT**_?

Jacob: the dog whistle…

Brian: You wouldn't dare?!

Jacob: I'm completely unaffected by it… now… _**TELL ME**_!!!

Brian: No I wasn't?! [Shaking nervously] [Jacob uses the whistle (it sounds like its silent to humans … and Jacob)] [Brian is running around crazily with his ears covered]

Brian: AAAHHHHHHH?!?! OKAY, OKAY?! I WAS?!

Jacob: … thank you. Now… let's go… uh… where's Peter?

Brian: …oops…

Jacob: You are sooo lucky that I love you otherwise you would be dead… Quagmire…

Quagmire: Yeah?

Jacob: Can you drive us home…

Quagmire: I guess…

Jacob: Thank you… let's go… [Grabbing brain by the hair]

Brian: Ow! Ow! Ow?!!

Jacob: Stop complaining… you're very lucky I haven't killed you…

Brian: (Gulp)…

[At home]

[The family is in the living room] [Jacob is pacing back and forth]

Jacob: I can't even begin to describe what I saw?! Worst of all you guys have been stealing lines from the "Family Gay" episode from Season Seven all fucking day?! [Brian gets up and hugs Jacob]

Jacob: No I'm sick of you I give up… [Brian begins to cry]……

Brian: I'm sooo sorry?! I'm so stupid?! Please forgive me?! I… I love you… [Jacob backs off of him and goes up stairs]

Lois: wow… you can't even stay in a relationship with your own gender…

Brian: You know what… I'm sooo fucking glad that I'm gay…

Lois: Why?

Brian: Because that means I don't have to deal with your kind?! [He runs up stairs to his room]

Lois: Whoa… I never thought Brian would be the one saying that…

Meg: What?

Lois: Nothing sweetie…

[Up stairs]

[Brian opens the door and sees Jacob sitting on the edge about to cry]

Brian: Jacob… are you okay sweetie? [Brian sits next to Jacob and places his hand on his lap]

Jacob: You really hurt me…

Brian: (Sniff) I know… and that was really stupid and immature of me… please… I… I don't want lose you like I did all the other relationships… I'm sorry… please forgive me…

[Pause]

Victor: Aw… come on all this time and no random anime moments?!

Trent: Yeah…

Holliday: Sooo… what do we do now?

Victor: I don't have the slightest of ideas…

Holliday: Wow… this is a bigger waste of time than that Jewish musical I went last week…

Victor: Stop stealing the shows limited random gimmicks……

Holliday: You are sooo boring… now back to the pointless episode…

[UN pause]

Jacob: Give me an enjoyably time in bed and I'll think about it… [Brian's clothes were off when he said this] okay… HOW THE HELL DO YOU PEOPLE DO THAT?! [Brian places his finger on his lips closing in for a kiss]

Brian: Shhhh. Shhhh. No words… just action… [He kisses him] [ The Writer: …You can figure out what they're doing…I hope…]

[The Next Day]

[Brian turns over and hugs Jacob while in the bed still]

Jacob: okay… I forgive you… you know… ever since you've become gay… you've been better… like you're more pleasant to be around…

Brian: Aww… thank you… [They kiss] I love you…

Jacob: I love you too…

[Down stairs at breakfast]

[Everyone is eating at the table] [Lois gives Stewie a package of strawberry yogurt]

Stewie: … What the duce? This isn't pudding?! Is… is this even food? It looks like expired strawberry milk in a cup?! Are you trying to kill me?! [He smells the yogurt] Yak?! Urgh?! It even smells like it?! Ehh… I guess it's not the worst thing I've eaten… at least it's not as bad as that time I found an open starburst in between the couch cushions……

[(Flashback) in the living room]

[Stewie is searching for something in the couch cushions]

Stewie: … Where the hell is it… ewe… I found something sticky?! [Finds the open starburst] Hmm… a starburst… well can't let the poor thing go to waste… whelp, down the hatch… (Chewing sounds) (Spiting sound) AHH?! You foul tasting thing?! AHH?! Soap taste better than you?! And I've had some experience with it… ehehh…

[Gimmick ends]

Stewie: Well… it's about bloody time one of my gimmicks worked…

Jacob: That's because that particular one was actually kind of funny…

Stewie: Oh… Shut up the hell up Jacob…

Peter: Hmm… so Brian…

Brian: Hmm… yees? [In a very gay tone]

Peter: Sooo… you're permanently gay?

Brian: That is correct.

Peter: Where you always gay?

Brian: No… But I was always bisexual… Jasper turned me gay… [(DING!!!) a sound from the stove]

Lois: … I wasn't cooking…

Brian: My cinnamon buns!!!

Lois: Brian?! I told you specifically that…

Brian: Lois?! Calm down… [He gets off his seat and get the cinnamon buns and places them on the dining room table]

Brian: I've been taking cooking classes…

Jacob: Why? You know that I know how to cook…

Brian: Yeah… but… I am the gay man after all… I should be the one cooking for you… that's how it goes… [Takes a bun out] Here Lois… try one…

Lois: No?! Every time you cooked you somehow screwed…

Brian: Just try it… here Jacob… [They both bit into it]

Lois: Oh my God?! These are amazing?!

Brian: Didn't I tell you they were good?

Jacob: Holy shit these are better than mine?! What's in it?! Or better yet… what did you do to it?! They're amazing?!

Brian: Well you put pressure on yours for exactly 15minutes… correct?

Jacob: Yeah…

Brian: I put pressure on mine for exactly 20minutes… taste the difference?

Jacob: Oh my god! I do taste a huge difference?!

Brian: Oh yeah… I took your advice about my novel…

Jacob: You did?

Brian: Yeah… I deleted the entire thing and made a new one…

Lois: What's it about?(laughing) a boy with a lifesaver?! Because they already did that?! It's called Star Wars?!

Brian: NO?! It's called Wishing Write…

Jacob: That's… impressive… it's actually a pretty good title…

Lois: … you mean like writing books kind of writing?

Brian: Bingo.

Lois: I'm actually interested… what's it about?

Brian: It's about a boy who has supernatural powers that finds out that whenever he write something down in a note book or piece of paper it becomes true… now are you gonna make fun of me…

Lois: That actually sounds like it would be a good book…

Brian: Jacob lets go to the mall… [Jacob gets up and walks toward the door] [In front of the door] by the way Lois… you just got told by a gay guy ooh! Na nah Na nah Na nah Na Na oh yeah!!! [They leave] [They all stare at the door for a moment]

Peter: Heh! Heh! Heh… fags…

[Credits] **"FAMILY GUY THEME MUSIC"**

_Starring as himself and Jacob Green_

**Alex Shelton **

_Original show_

**Seth Macfalaine**

_Adapted by_

**Victor Grasselino**

**Holliday Downs**

**Seth Green**

**Thomas Taylor**

**Andrew Lott**

**Trent Todd**

**Nickayla Smith **

**Anissa Alexander**

**Frankie Jackson**

**Cheyenne Jackson**

**Brian Rendon**

**Derec Foster **

**Zee Chance**

**Chance Floyd **

**Jimi Summers **

**Dominique Stowbridge**

**Mila Kunis**

**Johnny Brenna**

**Jordan Faddis**

_To my girlfriend who thinks this is f*cking hilarious… _

**Rebecca Doster**

_Special thanks to_

**Victor Grasselino**

**Trent Todd**

**Jimi Summers**

**Seth Macfalaine**

**Holliday Downs**

**Chance Floyd**

_Writer of the scripts_

**Trent Todd**

**Zee Chance**

**Victor Grasselino**

**A Fox Ember Production!**

**Co. workers with Flicktoon Studios!**

**Thanks for Reading!!!**


	5. Episode 5: Secrets out For Peter anyway

Vinneyv: Okay… this one wasn't written by me…

But me and a lot of my friends get together and make these episodes for you?!

Our viewers! Okay this episode was voted #2 in the funniest episodes!!! There are over 40 viewers at my school!!!

And there might be comics of my stories on line soon!! Sooo… stay in tune!

**Family Guy**

Episode 5: Secrets out… (For peter anyway…)

"**FAMILY GUY THEME MUSIC"**

[Shows Brian and Jacob sleeping together] [Jacob wakes up yawning with his arms stretched out] [He looks at the door] [The door has a little crack so someone can see in the room] [Then the door opens a little more] [Then a boob is shoved through the crack]

Jacob: What the fuck? [The door opens up all the way and Peter comes out]

Peter: Boobs… Eh heh heh…

"Jacob": Why… dear god?! What's wrong with this fat man?! [Peter realizes Jacob and Brian are sleeping in the same bed]

Peter: Oh my fucking god?! You guys are faggots? Eh heh heh… faggots… [Brian wakes up and goes to the bathroom]

Brian: Man… my butt really hurts this morning… [Brian doesn't realize that Peter is in the room] [Jacob smacks his own face with stupidity]

Peter: Heh heh heh… faggots… [While saying that he walks backwards out of the room] [Jacob stares at Brian]

Brian: … What?

Jacob: you're a very weird dog to be around…

Brian: Oh… stop complaining… you know we established that I was gay in the forth episode… [Getting up to Jacob sexually]

Jacob: Well… okay [They kiss for a brief moment] let's get dressed…

[20minutes later at the breakfast table] [Everybody is eating slowly…]

[Brian is wearing his pink collar, a gold earring, a long sleeve yellow button up shirt with flowers on it, purple pants, white shoes, and a green belt with a gold buckle. His hair is spiked up in the front]

Peter: eh heh heh…. (In a low tone)

Lois: What's so funny?

Peter: They're faggots…

Lois: we established this in the last episode sweetie…

Peter: Hey that reminds me of the time that I dropped the soap in the prison showers…

Brian: Uh… why were you in prison?

Peter: Well… I couldn't stop having a boner in church. Plus it wouldn't stop popping out saying "hallelujah". Heh heh he… boner…

[Prison showers. Shows Peter taking a shower (Not showing anything… thank god…). Peter drops the soap]

Peter: Whoops… [He bends over to pick it up] [Kimbo Slice goes up behind peter and rams his ass]

Kimbo: I want you to clench your butt cheeks and rip my dick off… wait a minute? Where's the hole? [Peter turns around (in a devil voice)]

Peter: Hole… What hole?

[Back at the breakfast table]

[Shows Jacob and Brian leaving the room]

Brian: We're going to the mall!

Peter: Heh. Heh. Heh… Kimbo Slice… [They leave]

[At the mall…]

Jacob: This is really funny… [Brian looks over]

Brian: What is?

Jacob: Us… We're such a problem… and not to mention that I'm beginning to think this series is a huge waste of time… [Sad]

Brian: Aww… well so is the real series… but having almost no point is the beauty of it… by the way… I'm sorry.

Jacob: For what?

Brian: That the family is filled with a bunch of assholes… [He smiles and hugs Jacob] but… hey, I've got to use the bathroom…

Jacob: Okay…

[Men's Restroom]

[Brian walks in to one of the urinals] [In the background you can see feet in one of the stalls]

Brian: Aww… finally… relaxation…

Victor/ Trent/ Holliday: Ewe?!

Craig: Man… I hate these things… [Mask gets stuck in the stall] [As he gets out his mask screeches across the stall] [He goes to wash his hands] –p.s. Craig is the one with the spikes all over mask (That is why the mask screeched… Duh?!

[Brian finishes peeing and goes to wash his hands]

Craig/ Brian: ……… [Brian realizes that it's Craig off of Jacob's favorite band] [Brian points at him]

Brian: OH MY FUCKING GOD?! You're Craig off the band Slipknot?!

Craig: No shit dog breathe…

Brian: Holy shit we got to talk man?! Can I ask you for a favor?

Craig: No

Brian: Aww… come on?! Please? It's for my… friend… who's a guy… a guy friend…

Craig: Are you gay?

Brian: … yeah… [Saying it not confidently]

Craig: Kickaasss… I'll help. [They both walk out of the bathroom]

Jacob: Brian… we go to… [Jacob sees Craig] NOT GO?!

Craig: Hey! I wrote that! [Brian hugs Jacob]

Brian: Happy Birthday Jacob!!!

Jacob: Oh my god you did remember?!

[In the background on a teleprompter it says: Faggots… Heh heh he…]

[Back at home]

[Everyone is sitting on the couch watching TV together (Peter was in another room). Brian's arms are wrapped around Jacob]

Lois: Look at you two…

Brian: What?

Lois: you two look so cute together…

Brian: Oh… stop your embarrassing me! I blush…

Lois: No! Seriously! Ever since you've turned gay you're so much fun to be around!!! I think I like the new you much better! Not mention your sense of style has gone up tenfold!

Jacob: Don't ever change…

Brian: Aww… come here… [They kiss]

Meg: You two are beginning to freak me out a little…

Chris: Just imagine that's you and then you will feel better…

"Meg": Ahhh… Brian and me…… or Jacob… Jacob is sooo hot… I can't decide…

Meg: AHHHHHHH?!?!? [She runs up the stairs]

Stewie: Urgh… I swear this is more awkward to watch than the fat man was when his conditioner started to talk to him…

[Peter is in the shower]

[Thank god nothing is showing…] [Peter picks up his shampoo]

Peter: Hello shampoo… you make my hair smell clean and fresh… [He uses the shampoo] [He rinses and picks up the conditioner] … Aww… you ruined my mood of showering…

[In a nerdy voice]

Conditioner: … Ellooooo…

[Peter rubs his forehead in disappointment]

Peter: … (Tssssssst)… Ahhh… [Disappointment]

[In the living room]

[Door bell rings]

Peter: I got it!

[Door bell rings again]

Peter: I'm coming! I'm coming!... Heh. Heh. Heh… coming…

[Peter opens the door. Corey Taylor (Lead singer of the band Slipknot) was at the door] [He also had his mask on]

Corey: Hey… is Jacob Green here?

Peter: Oh my god! A Jew?!

[Peter grabs Corey Taylor by the mask and starts punching his face] [Then they both start punching each other in the face] [Their clothes get ripped in the process] [Peter grabs Corey Taylor on the back of his head and bangs his head against the table many times]

Jacob: PETER?!! What the fuck did you do that for? That's now a Jew?! That's Corey Taylor from the band Slipknot?!

Brian: What the hell Peter… why would you beat the shit out of a Jew in the first place? [Peter squints his eyes and looks around suspiciously] [then a bunch of Hitler's pop out of his head and run around crazily laughing]

Jacob/ Brian: ……… okay. [They smile at each other and look away in embarrassment]

Peter: Heh heh hee… faggot love…

[Pause]

[Trent runs across the scene naked with bubbles around private areas]

Trent: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASS?!

[Victor and Holliday are chasing after Trent]

Victor: You got to take a bath?!

Holliday: Yeah?! You smell like shit and your mom dresses you funny!!!

Victor: Was the last part really necessary?

Holliday: Yes… yes it was.

[Trent runs to the other side of the scene] [He screams like a little girl]

Trent: AAAAAHH?! BUG!!! [Shows a cockroach chasing Trent] [Victor and Holliday hide safely under the mat that is on the show watching Trent]

Victor: Should we help him?

Holliday: Nah… he'll be okay.

[UN pause] [Now back to the show]

[Brian walks toward Corey] (Crunch)

Brian: Ewe….. I just stepped on a cockroach…

Trent: That wasn't a FUCKING COCKROACH BITCHAZZ?!

[Brian looks around]

Brian: did you guys here something?

Corey: Nothing but the pain of my fucking head…

Brian: Well… are you able to sing at the concert tonight?

Corey: I don't know…

Jacob: Well… SING MAN?! SING?!

Corey: … alright… I'll try… [Singing sounds just like a prince (p.s. that's a bad thing… it needs to sound devil like…)] FUCK NO?!

Brian: …… Yeah…no… [Jacob stares at him] What?

Jacob: I thought you only liked classical music…

Brian: No… I like heavy metal, any kind of rock, and classical… some jazz… but… ehh…

Jacob: okay… tell me all the metal bands you like.

Brian: Slipknot, Metallica, Ozzy Osbourne, Merlin Manson, and Dragonforce.

Jacob: ROCK?!

Brian: Guns n' Roses, System of a down, A.F.I., The Rolling Stones, Nirvana, Queen, Led Zeppelin, AC/DC, The Beetles, Radiohead, Foghart, …

Jacob: OKAY?! You can stop now…

Brian: Anywho… [Jacob stares at him again] WHAT?!

Jacob: Who the hell says "anywho" except girls and gay guys… [Brian looks at his pink collar, red tank top, black leather pants, and black shoes] Do me a favor and don't answer that…

Brian: Don't ask stupid questions…

Jacob: When you look this good you're allowed to… [Brian crosses his arms and shakes his head in disagreement]

Brian: You are sooo modest…

Jacob: I know…

Corey: FUCK, FUCK, FUCK… Okay I've got to sit down…

Peter: I'm sooo sorry… Hey where are Lois and the kids?

[In the Basement]

[Lois is banging on the door screaming]

Lois: Peter you fat ass let us out… oh… its hopeless…

Stewie: We should decide on who eats who first… I vote Lois… takers… takers… you all fail at life… quite literally…

Meg: I vote Chris…

Chris: I vote Meg…

Lois: Shut up! No one is eating anybody…

[Back up stairs]

Brian: Okay… Corey sit on the couch.

Jacob: What the hell do we do?! [Brian thinks for a moment] [He yanks Jacobs tail hard] AHHH?! YOU FAGGOT ASS MOTHER FUCKER?! [In a Corey Taylor voice]

Peter: THAT'S WHAT I SAID?! THANK YOU?!

Corey: You… sound exactly like me…

Jacob: I do not…

Corey: Yes! Yes you do?!

[Door bell rings]

Peter: Huh? I wonder what is… [He answers the door] [Borat is standing there]

Borat: Very Niiice!

Peter: Niiice! [Pointing at each other eyes squinted] [5minutes later when they were do saying "Niiice" Brian and Corey Taylor came up with a solution]

Brian: Okay… it's been decided… Jacob sweetie… you will be the lead singer for Slipknot tonight!!!

Jacob: BADASS DUDE!!!!!! [He hugs Brian]

Brian: Okay! Okay! I love you too…

[Lil Jon comes out of the closet]

Lil Jon: I'm Rick James bitch?!

[Peter points at him]

Peter: Lil Jon get back in there!

[Lil Jon walks backwards in to the closet]

Lil Jon: Yeeeaah? What! What!

[As soon as Lil Jon when back in to the closet Trent (Dog form) comes out of the kitchen] [Jacob looks over]

Jacob: … How the hell did you get in… you need the key.

Trent: … no… no you don't… [Trent was eating cheese cake]

Jacob: MY CHEESE CAKE?!

Brian: Seriously… how did you get in?

[Trent takes out a Naruto Headband and puts it on]

Jacob: ………

Trent: I am a ninja?! I steal your cable?! BLAUA?! [Runs around waving his arms like a retard and then leaves]

Jacob: … Okay… that was completely random…

Brian: This series and even the real series is random…

Jacob: … Too shay…

[At the Slipknot concert they are playing "Before I Forget" with Jacob as the lead singer. (Jacob is also wearing Corey Taylor's mask)]

[In the basement of the Griffin's house]

[It shows flies around Lois and the kids. (They are starving to death)]

Stewie: Dear god this more gruesome then one of Brian's deadly midnight toots…

[Stewie's room]

(Fart noise: …)

Stewie: WHAT THE MAN… Don't you have your own room?!

[Brian was strait in this gimmick]

Brian: Uh…… Yeah…

Stewie: THEN GO TO IT?!

[Back at the concert]

Peter: Hey! I remembered what I had to do!

Brian: What's that?

Peter: I forgot to let Lois and the kids out of the basement… damn… it's been a month… Heh heh he… Whoops! [He looks in the direction of the camera and sticks his thumb up] Whelp… that's all folks!

Brian: …………

[Credits] **"FAMILY GUY THEME MUSIC"**

_Starring as himself and Jacob Green_

**Alex Shelton **

_Original show_

**Seth Macfalaine**

_Adapted by_

**Victor Grasselino**

**Holliday Downs**

**Seth Green**

**Thomas Taylor**

**Andrew Lott**

**Trent Todd**

**Nickayla Smith **

**Anissa Alexander**

**Frankie Jackson**

**Cheyenne Jackson**

**Brian Rendon**

**Derec Foster **

**Zee Chance**

**Chance Floyd **

**Jimi Summers **

**Dominique Stowbridge**

**Mila Kunis**

**Johnny Brenna**

**Jordan Faddis**

_To my girlfriend who thinks this is f*cking hilarious… _

**Rebecca Doster**

_Special thanks to_

**Victor Grasselino**

**Trent Todd**

**Jimi Summers**

**Seth Macfalaine**

**Holliday Downs**

**Chance Floyd**

_Writer of the scripts_

**Trent Todd**

**Zee Chance**

**Victor Grasselino**

**A Fox Ember Production!**

**Co. workers with Flicktoon Studios!**

**Thanks for Reading!!!**


	6. Episode 6: Johnathan is Jacobs SON!

Vinneyv: I'm sooo sorry about the script format… if you are the network please don't get rid of the series… I've been planning this sort of thing for months on end?!

Anyway… like I said… so sorry about the script format. I'm just starting to learn about this whole writing thing… it gotten a lot better… but I know it's not entirely

in correct kind of format but just bear with me… reason why it is like this is because if I put it in book form it would turn to crap… trust me… my friends know…

Okay I will soon post up an explanatory of why Brian is the way he is. Oh! Right! This is a half Yoai… reason (I'm afraid of giving you guys the dirty details… plus I

might end up losing viewers…) for more details send me a message… thanks for choosing FOX EMBER COMICS!!!

(P.s. My friend Trent Todd wrote half of this Episode… I wrote the other) Please R&R!!! Thxs!!! [LOL]

**Family Guy**

Episode 6: Johnathan is Jacobs… SON?!

"**FAMILY GUY THEME MUSIC"**

[Jacob comes down stairs with a new navy blue t-shirt with a funny saying on it] [Brian and Jacob are the only ones in the house] [Brian is cooking lunch]

Jacob: Hey… read my fucking t-shirt…

Brian: Not now… I'm busy…

Jacob: …_**DO IT**_… [In a devil like voice]

Brian: Okay… [He turns around] [He is wearing the same outfit he wore to the Drunken clam in episode 4 (P.s. That is also his favorite one!!![LOL])]

"Brian": …Smile if you take it in the ass… [He smiles and goes back to cooking]

Jacob: AH! AH! You smiled…

Brian: [Still smiling] shut up… it funny… and yes I would…

Jacob: … yeah… yeah you like that don't you bitch…

[Shows Brian bending over saying something with a very desperate voice]

Brian: Yes…

Jacob: What?

Brian: Nothing…

[The door bell rings] [It stops. He answers the door] [No one is there. Jacob turns around and shows Trent literally in his face]

Jacob: Umm… you're like large melon for a head is in my face…

Trent: (Breaths out slowly) what melon? But dude get your face out of mine.

Jacob/ Brian: What the fuck.

Jacob: Are you high?

Trent: Nooooeh… but junior is (Trips and falls onto the couch)

Brian: Who's "junior"?

Jacob: You don't want to know.

Trent: MY COCK!!!

[Brian is mesmerized by the very idea]

Brian: That sounds like fun…

Trent: What?

Brian: What…?

Trent: Anyway… I'm bored… well I'm going to go tock it up… sniff, snort (Whispers) Cocaine… oh yeah… your more than well come to come over…

[He is leaving the room while saying all that] [After he leaves. Brian stares at the door]

Brian: Wow… he's kind of hot!!

Jacob: Hey! Hey! Me only…

Brian: Jacob… he's hot… your fucking hot… see the difference.

Jacob: … too shay…

[20minutes later at Trent door step] [Jacob knocks on the door]

Jacob: Huh… I wonder if he's even home. [He knocks on the door harder] [All you can hear inside his house are cans and bottles rumbling around]

Trent: Shit, what the fuck?! [Trent answers the door]

Trent: What… (With a blank face)

Jacob: Yeah… umm… you kinda invited us…

Trent: I did? Huh… alright come in.

[Trent's house shows hot babes and alcohol related beverages everywhere]

Brian: Dear god… how many girl friends do you have… and do you take men… (Giggling a little)

[Jacob smacks the back of his head]

Brian: Ow… sorry Jacob…

Trent: … Man… my dick has more friends than Tom… you know… MySpace…

[Jacob and Brian laugh]

Trent: What the hell is so funny? Oh yeah… I forgot that you guys were Faggots

Jacob: No shit… well sort of…

Trent: I bet you haven't been with a girl in like… forever.

[Trent tacks a box of cigarettes and lights one up]

Jacob: hmm… I think 25 last year…

Trent: It took you a year to get 25 girls… (Shakes his head no) I have 20 here within an hour (He pokes one of the girls on the head that is lying on his bed) Isn't that right Candy.

Candy: Mmm…

Brian: What the hell are you… a miniature Quagmire?

Trent: … Hmm… I guess you can say that…

Jacob: ………

Trent: Well Jacob… I think we should visit your last girlfriend.

Jacob: Uh… Why?

Trent: Because I don't believe you ever dated a girl…

Brian: I wanna see to…

Trent: Shut up faggot…

Brian: ……

Trent: Umm… Jacob you do realize I was just joking… right?

Brian: Are you sure Trent?

Trent: Positive… as a matter of fact me and him use to go on double dates! But the only reason he got less girl friends than me is because he actually had "relationships" I do it for the sex… by the way he would get a whole lot more if he did it for the sex… like me…

Jacob: You guys are boring the hell out of me… can we just go…

Trent: Whatever… Candy come on!!

Brian: Uh… why is she coming?

Trent: I kinda feel dry down stairs right now…

Jacob: That's disgusting… let's just go…

[Trent is sitting in the back seat of the car while Jacob is driving, Brian in the passenger seat and Candy… you don't wanna know… EWE?!]

Trent: Hey awww…

Jacob: What?

Trent: Pull over into Taco bell right there… I'm hungry.

Jacob: Okay… whatever…

[Jacob pulls over in to the drive through so that the speaker is at Trent]

Taco bell talker: Hello may I take your order.

Trent: Man… Candy is eating me like a fucking burrito?!

Taco bell talker: Okay a burrito… anything else sir?

Trent: EAT ENTCHILADA DICK!!!

Taco bell talker: Okay a burrito and an enchilada… is that all sir?

Jacob/ Brian: ……………

Trent: Drink my Baha Blast?!

Taco bell talker: Okay a burrito, enchilada, and a Mountain Dew Baha Blast anything else sir?

Trent: Hey Jacob… why the fuck are we at Taco bell?

Jacob: BY THE FUCKING GODS?!

Trent: Okay! Go, go! I wanna see the bitch?!

[Jacob turns around and punches Trent. They both start fighting] [shows Jacob with a black eye and Trent passed out]

Jacob: See what happens when you piss me off… oh right… you can't see… _YOU'RE PASSED OUT_?!

Trent: HUH?!

Jacob: Hey I've been thinking…

Trent: No! I will not have sex with you?!

Brian: HE WOULDN'T! BUT I WOULD?! [Jacob smacks the back of his head] Ow… sorry again…

Trent: Ewe… you're fat… and gay…

Jacob: NO?! How the hell did you in to my house this morning?!

Trent: Hmmm…

[Flashback]

[Shows Trent trying to get through the bathroom window. Then Trent falls on his face. He gets back up and says "Another day… Another bitch^^!"]

[Ends]

Trent: Umm… I don't remember…

Jacob: Okay we're here!

[Shows Brian, Jacob, Trent, (Not Candy) getting out of the car] [Shows a hobo by a really nasty trash can]

Hobo: I'll suck your dick for toast…

Trent: Sorry… I'm still moist… sooo… to bad (laughs)

[Jacob and them go up to a large house and knock on the door]

[Then a SUPER hot girl answers the door]

Hot girl: Umm… yes? What do you want?

Jacob: Hey! Kora! You remember me… Jacob Green?

Trent: Is that your ass? [Bending over examining her ass] its sooo small and prompt up… I liiike!

Kora: Thanks. Well Jacob… I would like to introduce you to your accident you left with me…

Jacob: What the hell are you talking about?

Kora: You have a son… his name is Johnathan. Now… when you leave take him with you… please.

Jacob: Okay I will… (Looks behind Kora spotting two other kids beside his own) Uh… who's the father of the other two?

Kora: I don't really know, I was walking to a party and someone raped me and gave me two kids…

Trent: [fake cough] Mhm… you can't rape the willing…

Kora/ Jacob/ Brian: ………

Trent: What? I can't help it?! Junior is hungry…

Kora: … who the hell is "Junior"?

Jacob/ Brian: You don't wanna know…

Trent: Do you want to find out?

Kora: Uh… yeah sure.

Trent: Then follow me to your bed… (Points like Napoleon toward a room) Jacob… come pick me up in an hour…

Jacob: (Whispering under his breath) I should just leave your ass here. (Normal voice) Johnathan lets go…

Johnathan: Suck my dick you fag…

Jacob: OH?! I WILL SON… I WILL?!

[Johnathan doesn't say a word and gets into the car]

[Trent runs out of the house and gets in the back seat]

Trent: Hurry, hurry?! Go, go!!!

Jacob: What's wrong?

Trent: Ever heard of the term "Pop your belly brada!" Yeah… well I kinda… never mind…

Jacob/ Johnathan/ Brian: Ewe…

Trent: Okay! Just go?! [They drive off]

Johnathan: Great… my dad's a fag…

Trent: Sooo… Johnathan… have you ever fucked a girl sooo hard that…

Jacob: Go any further… and I will cut you in the jugular with a freshly sliced _**ORANGE PEEL**_?!

[Pause]

Holliday: Victor! Victor! [He turns around]

Victor: Huh. What? [Takes out a stuffed animal and shows him]

Holliday: IT'S NOT A TURTLE?! [He stares]

Victor: Why does your fuzzy dinosaur have a cape…? [In a girlish voice]

Holliday: THANK YOU?! You're the only one who realized it was a dinosaur!

[Trent (Anime mode) shows up behind Holliday]

Trent: What's with the fuzzy turtle? [Holliday turns around and throws it at him]

Holliday: IT'S NOT A TURTLE?! IT'S A DINOSAUR IN A CAPE?! Deal with it?! Hey I should make that in to a t-shirt! Later… [She walks away]

Trent: … you forgot your fuzzy turtle?!

Holiday: It's a freaking dinosaur you idiot?!

Trent: ……… does that mean you don't want your fuzzy turtle?!

Holliday: AHHHHHHHHHHHH?!

Victor: ………Uh… now back to the show before something really stupid happens…

[UN pause]

[At home…] [They are sitting on the couch watching TV (Lois and them are still not there)] [Trent (Dog form) is not there… thank god… LOL]

Brian: He looks just like you!

Jacob: … thanks… I guess…

Johnathan: … whatever…

Jacob: … you are sooo _**BORING**_?!

Johnathan: …Humph… maybe if you weren't a faggot…

Jacob: THAT'S IT?! [He turns over fast and grabs Johnathan by the shirt] look at me you snot nose little brat?!

Brian: That's hot…

Jacob: SHUT-UP?!

Brian: Well… [Crosses his arms gaily and looks away]

Jacob: You're an ungrateful little punk?!

Johnathan: Ungrateful? You left me… _**BEHIND**_?! I HATE YOU?! And that will never change… [Jacob backs off]

Jacob: … you're right… I did… I wish I would have been there… but I wasn't… but I am now… and that will never change…

Johnathan: ……

Jacob: I promise… it will be different… you're living with me and Brian from now on… [He hugs him]

Johnathan: … Whatever…

[Credits] **"FAMILY GUY THEME MUSIC"**

_Starring as himself and Jacob Green_

**Alex Shelton **

_Original show_

**Seth Macfalaine**

_Adapted by_

**Victor Grasselino**

**Holliday Downs**

**Seth Green**

**Thomas Taylor**

**Andrew Lott**

**Trent Todd**

**Nickayla Smith **

**Anissa Alexander**

**Frankie Jackson**

**Cheyenne Jackson**

**Brian Rendon**

**Derec Foster **

**Zee Chance**

**Chance Floyd **

**Jimi Summers **

**Dominique Stowbridge**

**Mila Kunis**

**Johnny Brenna**

**Jordan Faddis**

_To my girlfriend who thinks this is f*cking hilarious… _

**Rebecca Doster**

_Special thanks to_

**Victor Grasselino**

**Trent Todd**

**Jimi Summers**

**Seth Macfalaine**

**Holliday Downs**

**Chance Floyd**

_Writer of the scripts_

**Trent Todd**

**Zee Chance**

**Victor Grasselino**

**A Fox Ember Production!**

**Co. workers with Flicktoon Studios!**

**Thanks for Reading!!!**


	7. Brian Griffin Expainitory

Brian Griffin… not a story but a bio…

Brian- Okay I do not know too much about him… but I know that he isn't strait… I'm 99% sure he's bisexual or 70% sure that he is gay… NO BODY ACTS THAT STRAIT?! IT IS IMPOSIBLE?! MY STRAIT FRIENDS ACT GAYER!!! (Which can be a little scary some times…) [LOL] anyway… in my **Family Guy: The Brian and Jacob series** (which you are reading now) see how easy it was to bring in Brian to Jacob? If you've seen the entire series… yeah… you know what I'm talking about… (P.s. when he kissed Stewie to get out of the army he didn't freak out… (I know I would…) and not to mention he was the first to lunge) so you guys see what I mean!!! Oh right! Almost forgot to tell you why he's completely gay!!! Brian and Jasper hung out a lot so… Jasper decided to basically show him "The Way of the Gays" (Heh… that that's my brand new saying!!! Even though I'm not gay… but the stuff is interesting! I support all you gays and bi people!!! 2 thumbs up for you! [LOL]) Anyway… I don't really like to point fingers at people or dogs… Jasper…

Jasper: Hey?!

Vinneyv: Yes horse?

Jasper: Oh forget it…. You already did this on your deviantart…

Vinneyv: Thanks for reminding me… Go to .com to see the actual drawing of the Brian and Jacob series characters. P.s. they is badass…

My Profile name is the same as my FF:

Jacob Green

Gay Brian 2-4

R&R IF YOU AGREE?! WE WILL TAKE OVER THE WORLD TOGETHER?! Or you can just agree…

THXS!!!! Vinneyv out!!!!


	8. Episode 7: Brian' son

**Family Guy**

Episode 8: Brian's son

"FAMILY GUY THEME MUSIC"

[Brian, Jacob, and Stewie are in the living room watching TV] [Brian is wearing… the same thing from the last episode]

Johnathan: … TV is for hobos…

Brian: Hobos can't afford cable…

Johnathan: Exactly my point… I want to listen to music… [Stewie looks up in boredom]

Stewie: Yes… I'm bored. Jacob… play the guitar.

Johnathan: PLAY PSYCHOSOCIAL BY SLIPKNOT?!

Stewie: Ah! A smart choice of my metal song my dear friend!!!

Jacob: All right… [Pulls out a guitar from behind him] (HOW?!)  
[He play the whole song]

Jacob: … I'm sooo bored… lets got to the skateboard park!!!

Johnathan: … you actually skateboard?

Jacob: Yeah! You want to come?

Johnathan: No not really… I don't have a choice do I…

Jacob: … Nope…

Johnathan: Yeah… I guess…

[At the skateboard park]

Brian: I'll pick you guys up in an hour.

Jacob: Mkay! I love you!

Johnathan: OH GOD?! Okay… dad I love you… but you got one of two choices… A. You can be the kickass dad that doesn't embarrass me or B. You can kiss Daddy B and be considered not related to me…

Jacob: I choose B… [He kisses him]

Johnathan: You People make me feel very awkward… [He walks off]

Brian: I love you guys! See you later! [He walks to the car and drives off] [Jacob starts to skateboard] [A group of kids point and laugh at him]

FGV- Victor: Hey look… it's a faggot?! [Jacob stops and walks toward them]

Jacob: … a faggot? Really? Do you guys even know what that "word" means?

Thomas: … yeah! You!!! [He is a gothic dog with long hair that is died red]

All: Good one man!!! Yeah! [Jacob rubs his forehead in disappointment]

Jacob: … no… you guys basically just called me a burning cigarette…

Victor: Fine… then your gay! [Jacob thinks to him self for a moment]

Jacob: … Mkay… I'm really gay… I'm happy right now.

Victor: You're a Gay faggot?! [They all laugh]

Jacob: (TSSSST) okay… if your gonna make fun of me at least do it right… you just put two words together that you already, said that didn't offend me in the first place… you basically just called me a "Happy burning cigarette"… seriously… what the fuck…

Victor: [Stuttering at the sight of losing he tries to think of some thing fast] Uh… well… your bisexual?! [Jacob just nods in agreement]

Jacob: Okay… I know this.

Victor: Wait… you actually are bisexual?

Jacob: No fucking shit… was I not just saying that I love you to a gay man then kissing him.

Victor: … And you're not afraid to admit it?

Jacob: No… not really… I love my gay guy! And not to mention the fact that I look to damn good to care… now… are you done at your pathetic attempt to make me feel bad about my self… your boring me. [Looks at his watch] I've got to meet my husband and son at the front gate…

Victor: Whatever…

Jacob: FINALY?! [He walks off]

Thomas: Wow… A part fag just served us…

Victor: Shut it.

[At home]

[Everyone is in the living room watching TV… (Including Meg… damn it…)]

Brian: Huh… [Breaths out in boredom]

Meg: What's it like Brian?

Brian: Huh? … Wait… you show up like Twice in this series and your asking… never mind… anywho… What's what like?

Meg: Being gay.

Brian: Well… funny thing is…

Jacob: Oh no… conversation… not to mention the fact that its with Meg…

[Brian turns around]

Brian: SHHHH! … Anyway! As I was saying… its really not that bad! I for one think its fun! Not to mention that I have been wearing a lot of pink lately. If you haven't noticed…

Jacob: (Sarcastically) … OH NO?! We haven't noticed at all…

[Brian jumps on to his lap and kisses his cheek]

Brian: Oh stop. You know you love the gay me more…

Jacob: I know… I'm just messing with you…

Brian: I know… I know everything about you!

Jacob: Nahuh… really? [Brian starts stroking Jacob's hair]

Brian: Sweetie… I'm a gay man… I need to know everything about you to make you happy… you should know this. Besides… what kind of gay man would I be if I didn't take good care of you? I'm a more logical choice to role-play as the wife… plus… you act straighter than me sooo… yep.

Jacob: Then what the hell do I do?

Brian: Call Corey Taylor… and ask him to help you get into a recording contract.

Jacob: That works for me… I've been thinking… you have any kids of your own?

Brian: That came out of nowhere… but yeah I do… his name is Dylan! I miss him sooo…

Chris: I remember him! He was cool…

Lois: Well… why don't you take custody of him? Now that you're married you can even take care of him better than you would have last time.

Brian: But… I don't want him to see me like this…

Lois: Brian… you taught him better did you not?

Brian: Yeah… but…

Jacob: Then don't worry. I bet he will love you no matter what…

Brian: Okay… then lets go! Hey! You wanna come Stewie? [Stewie looks up at him]

Stewie: and see that fat bitch again… no thank you… [They get up and head toward the door]

Jacob: You coming Johnathan?

Johnathan: Do I get a choice this time?

Jacob: … No.

Johnathan: Okay… later you guys

[30minutes later in front of Tracy Flanagan's house…]

Brian: I… I don't know if I can confront her again…

Jacob: Just knock!

Brian: Okay. Okay… [He knocks on the door. A hot girl answers the door]

Jacob: DAMN!

Brian: JACOB! Your manners…

Jacob: Sorry hot girl…

Hot girl: Brian? Is that you? What the hell happened to you?

Brian: I might as well come clean… I'm gay. Anywho… look at you though!!! Talk about drastic changes… umm… is Dylan home by any chance?

Tracy: DYLAN?! YOUR DAD I HERE! [Dylan races down the stairs]

Dylan: DAD… [He examines his clothes] What the hell are you wearing?

Brian: Oh… I… uh… I'm gay now… why are you wearing your old clothes?

Dylan: I just like the way it looks… I'm still what you turned me into though…

Jacob: I think you look badass!

Dylan: Thanks that's what I was going for… wait who the hell are you…

Jacob: Oh! I'm Jacob Green… your dad's husband!

Tracy: Oh right! I almost forgot. Come in you guys. [They all sit on the couch to talk]

Tracy: So why are you here?

Brian: … well… I don't know if this would make you happy or mad… but… I miss Dylan… and I want him back… [Jacob lies in Brian lap in a bored sort of way]

Jacob: Hi… you're cute when you're gay… [Brian starts stoking his hair]

Brian: thanks…

Tracy: Brian… I don't think I feel comfortable with you raising Dylan as a gay man…

Dylan: Wait a minute?! Goddamn I'm 16 years old and I think I should get a saying in this!

Tracy: but sweetheart… he's gay.

Brian: So?! Gay men have just as much potential as strait men… I am living proof…

Dylan: I don't care if he's gay, strait, bi, or transsexual… I love him as my dad just the same… [Brian gives a short faint smile]

Tracy: … Okay fine. You can live them… under one condition Brian… [Brian looks up]

Brian: What's that?

Tracy: He gets to visit me 1 week out of each month.

Brian: DEAL!!! [He jumps up gaily] oh god you made me happier than a beta fish in a bowl that hasn't eaten in a week!

[Random Gimmick]

Fish: I get to eat once every week? Who the hell knows us? I hate my owner… I hate him so much… [Food is then sprinkled in to the fish bowl] Oh God! I love this man!

[The random gimmick ends]

[Johnathan comes in from the car]

Johnathan: You ASS?! I am SOOO bored?!

Dylan: Who's that?

Jacob: My son… Johnathan.

Dylan: AWSOME! I GET A BROTHER?! And to think that my day couldn't get any better…

Jacob: We're going to the music store in a few minutes.

Johnathan: YES!!! I finally get to see you shred on the guitar?!

Dylan: You play guitar to?

Brian: Yep! He sings like Corey Taylor, plays the guitar like Top Hat Slash, skateboards like damn god! He's amazing in every way… not to mention HE'S FUCKING HOT AND AN AMAZING KISSER!!!

Jacob: I think you can stop now… your probably scaring them… because you're beginning to scare me with the whole "Gay" thing…

Brian: Oh stop complaining… you know you like it.

Jacob: I know… I'm just fucking with you…

[A few minutes later Dylan comes down stairs with a couple of suitcases filled with just his clothes, an electric guitar, and an amplifier]

Jacob: Cool. You play guitar to? How long?

Dylan: Since I was 6… [Brian hugs him]

Brian: Ah… my sons so talented!

Dylan: Thanks dad. [He turns around to talk to his mother that was behind him] Well mom… I guess this is it… [He hugs her] thanks for every thing you've ever done for me. I love you mom…

Tracy: I love you too Dylan… I'm gonna miss you… [They stop hugging at this point]

Dylan: Yeah I know… but you now have your life back… I'm no longer in your own way! You can see the world again like you did when you were younger! Now go out into the world and see her again!

Tracy: That… was beautiful.

Dylan: eh… my poetry needs more work… well bye mom! [They all get into the car and wave as they drive off] AWSOME! I cant believe that I'm gonna be raised by my dad! Jacob! Can I call you Jay Dad?

Jacob: Cool… I like that! It sounds like a name a really big gay guy would use for sex!

Brian: Is sex the only thing you think about?

Jacob: Guitar, our family, skateboarding, and… you.

Brian: Aw… I think…

Jacob: Okay we're here!

[Inside the music store]

Jacob: Okay… your first Guitar and amplifier… NO GIBSONS… other than that a guitar under 1,000 dollars…

Brian: Where the hell did you get that kind of money?!

Jacob: My savings account…

Brian: Right… [Jacob stares at the billboard in amazement with his jaws open] What? Why are… [Jacob grabs his face and points it at the billboard] … [He read the paper] What a special sale on the Gibson Les Paul?

Jacob: NO!!! A guitar battle!!! Winner… gets to play on stage with Saul Hudson!!!

Brian: Who?

Jacob: SLASH?!

Brian: … so that's his real name…

Jacob: Slash is one of your favorite guitarists and you don't even know his real name …… your hopeless… but I love you anyway…

Brian: … [Johnathan goes up to Jacob]

Johnathan: DAD!!! I GOT IT!!! JACKSON!!!

Jacob: … okay… then you get to buy 4 Jacksons and an amplifier… [Johnathan grabs 4 Jackson guitars and an amp. He waits at the counter]

Brian: Are you really going to spend that much on him?

Jacob: Of course. I want him to be happy… oh by the way we need to go to New York City in 1 week.

Brian: What? Why?

Jacob: because I sighed up…

Brian: You didn't even think to discuss this with me?!

Jacob: It's SLASH?! How much more info do you need?!

Brian: … Okay. Fine… [Jacob pays]

Jacob: give me your guitar…

Johnathan: … What? Why?

Jacob: So I can shred the guitar?

Johnathan: AWSOME!!!![He gives him one of the guitars]

[He starts to play the solo of Through the fire and flames(By Dragonforce 2006)]

Johnathan: … you are now my favorite guitarist…

Jacob: Lets go.

Brian: Ahhhh… my husband is sooo talented…

[they go home]

[1 week later…] [Everyone is in the living room… Brian and his family come down stairs]

Brian: Well… you guys ready?

Dylan/ Johnathan: Yep!

Lois: What's with the suitcases?

Brian: We're going on a vacation…

Lois: Where to?

Brian: New York City.

Lois: Ooh… New York City… ya know… I've been wanting to go on a vacation for a…

Brian: Sorry Lois… (He interrupted her) only me and my family are going…

Peter: Aw come on… we'd make a great addition to your trip… kind of like the time Death enrolled for community college in our world…

[College]

[In the Principles office]

Principle: So why do you want to enroll in community college?

"Death": Okay. Okay… just don't say bang bitches…

Death: Uh… because I want to make a difference in my life…

Principle: so what do you do for a living?

"Death": Damn it… I knew he would ask this question… just tell him you work at Starbucks…

Death: I kill people…

Principle: …

Death: … [Death touches the principle on the head and kills him. Death looks around to make sure nobody saw it happen. Death walks out of the room]

[Gimmick ends…]

Brian: That made absolutely no sense and it didn't even come close to the topic.

Peter: Shut up… you don't make any sense… no seriously… Seasons 1- 8 you're all strait and boring… now you're a funny fag… Heh! Heh! Hee… fag…

Brian: Well I got to tell you all something…

Jacob: What is it?

Brian: We're here, we're queer, but don't get use to it… because we're leaving the family…

"Jacob": He stole lines from the "Family Gay" episode again…

Lois: WHAT?! [getting up and walking toward Brian]

Peter: What the hell Brian?! It's called Family Guy!? Gay or not… with out you what the hell would happen to Family Guy? What the hell are you gonna call your series? Family Fag?

Brian: no… but that is a funny name.

Stewie: What the hell is wrong with you? I swear to god you can sometimes be a bigger buzz kill than… you know what… I'm not going to say his name… Because every time you say his damn name he pops out of nowhere…

Jacob: … really.

Stewie: Yeah… Why? Oh-god… don't you fucking dare. I will kill you until you are dead. [Jacob looks at him in a creepy manner]

Jacob: You're not the boss of me… Oh. Just to piss you off… Buzz Killington.

Stewie: Fuuuuuck.

[Buzz was sitting on a chair next to him]

Buzz: Stewie…

Stewie: THAT'S IT!!! DIIIIE! [Stewie runs off and comes back with a machine gun and shoots him numerous times]

[Everyone looks at him blankly]

Stewie: What the duce are you all looking at… he saw this coming… uh… _**YOU CAN'T PROVE ANYTHING**_?! [he runs up the stairs]

Jacob: well… we got to go… See ya guys in one week… I think?

Brian: When we come back we're living with them for one day then we leave…

Jacob: ooh… okay. Lets go you guys.

[They leave]

Lois: That sucks…

Peter: tell me about it… I find him on the streets and took him in… and now he's ditching us… the nerve…

Lois: …

[3 days later in the guitar contest in New York City]

[Jacob played the song he liked and managed to get to the elimination round] [Jacob sees Slash and starts to freeze up in fear of being eliminated]

Slash: I'm getting real sick of these damn contests…

Judge: Yeah. Yeah. Just eliminate. [Slash starts to eliminate] [He walks up to Jacob] [Only 20 were left after the eliminate before Jacob (Over 100 were there)]

Slash: Master of puppets by Metallica… very good. I'll see you in the finals… [Jacob smiles wide and embarrassed]

[the next day Jacob was freaking out]

Johnathan: Dad… don't worry I bet you'll win this thing…

Dylan: you were badass dude! Slash didn't complement anyone but you!

Brian: Well…Here's my way of saying good luck…

Jacob: How huh?!

[Brian pushes Jacob catching him with one hand]

Brian: Kids… get out of our room please… [Johnathan and Dylan's eyes widen]

Johnathan: I'm mentally disturbed…

Jacob: OH! [Johnathan and Dylan leave the room leaving Jacob and Brian alone]

Brian: rape…

Jacob: you can't rape when I'm willing…

Brian: Shhhh (Placeing his finger on his lips)… no talking… action only…

[they kiss][And… the details happen… hopeful you what I mean…] [One hour later…](Yeah it happed…)

Jacob: that's just what I needed to clear my head… [doing the walking hand up to Brian's face. He taps Brian's face to make him kiss him]

Brian: Hey… I got joy out of it too… [Jacob looks at the clock]

Jacob: Damn it?! I got to go!!! [Jacob rushes to get dressed. As he's about to walk out when Brian stops him] what? I've got to go now!!!

Brian: I know… but… good luck. [He kisses him passionately for a brief moment] I love you…

Jacob: Thanks… for everything… love you. Bye?! [He runs off]

Brian: I just know he will win… [smiles briefly and sits on the bed side. He turns on the TV hoping to see his love on screen]

[An hour and a half goes by. Brian's hopes are high. His confidence is down though… seeing the others play made him less confident in Jacob. But he was still rooting for him]

Judge: And that was Jimmy Gram… so what did you think Slash?

Slash: I give him a 7

Judge: 4… that means bye… Jacob Green.

[Jacob comes on stage. His guitar of choice was a '81 Gibson Les Paul]

Slash: … I like your choice of guitar.

Jacob: Thank you.

Judge: What song are you playing today… [Jacob freaks out trying to think of something]

Jacob: … Sweet child o' mine…

Judge: Ooh… So original.

Slash: That's my favorite one.

Jacob: I know… [He starts to play]

Slash: That's it… give me my fucking guitar…

[He gets on stage and starts to play along with him] [6minutes later they finish playing. Everyone cheers]

Slash: Jacob Green you are the winner! Thank you… you made me happy again… I want to keep in touch. [Slash gives him his number and address]

Jacob: Thank you… Saul Hudson.

Saul: No problem… by the way you also get a recording contract…

[Jacob stares at him for a minute and faints] [A couple hours later]

Jacob: unnnn… what… what happened? [Brian jumps on to his lap and kisses him]

Brian: You scared the shit out of me that's what?! You fainted on stage?!! BUT YOU WON!!! [he kisses him again] I'm sooo… proud of you!

Jacob: thank you… [Jacob looks over and sees Slash standing over them]

Jacob: Oh god?! Did you see me… just… um… uh?!

Saul: its okay… I already know. Brian told me. He's a good guy. You're very lucky.

Jacob: Thanks… sorry you had to see that…

Saul: I hope you guys do great in life… [He leaves the room] [Brian and Jacob look at the door and smile]

[Two days later at home] [They walk into the house and see a welcome home banner]

Lois: WELCOME HOME! [She hugs Brian and Jacob] [She stops hugging them] Jacob. I saw you on TV! You won! That's great! Well… now that you have a recoding contract… maybe you can help us with bills… [Jacob shakes his head in disagreement]

Jacob: … yeah… no. I don't see that ever happening. [He grabs Brian by the collar. He turns Brian's head slightly to whisper some thing in his ear] up stairs… right now.

[Whispering back]Brian: Well… if you say so…

Brian: Well every one it was nice to see you again… but Jacob and I have something to attend to… [they go up stairs]

Stewie: Oh… that's just quheer…

Johnathan: … What did you say?

Stewie: I said… that's just quheer…

Johnathan: What the hell. Why so much emphases on the "h"?

Stewie: Ahhh… I missed that.

Johnathan: you talk about queer as if you never been… [walks up to his room]

Stewie: YOU JACKASS?!

[Credits] **"FAMILY GUY THEME MUSIC"**

_Starring as himself and Jacob Green_

**Alex Shelton **

_Original show_

**Seth Macfalaine**

_Adapted by_

**Victor Grasselino**

**Holliday Downs**

**Seth Green**

**Thomas Taylor**

**Andrew Lott**

**Trent Todd**

**Nickayla Smith **

**Anissa Alexander**

**Frankie Jackson**

**Cheyenne Jackson**

**Brian Rendon**

**Derec Foster **

**Zee Chance**

**Chance Floyd **

**Jimi Summers **

**Dominique Stowbridge**

**Mila Kunis**

**Johnny Brenna**

**Jordan Faddis**

_To my girlfriend who thinks this is f*cking hilarious… _

**Rebecca Doster**

_Special thanks to_

**Victor Grasselino**

**Trent Todd**

**Jimi Summers**

**Seth Macfalaine**

**Holliday Downs**

**Chance Floyd**

_Writer of the scripts_

**Trent Todd**

**Zee Chance**

**Victor Grasselino**

**A Fox Ember Production!**

**Co. workers with Flicktoon Studios!**

**Thanks for Reading!!!**


End file.
